Betwixt
Betwixt is one of the central antagonists of my superhero-universe - especially the section dealing with the adventures of the Drifters. Betwixt's Story Betwixt was born to the early days of animation and was depicted as a small anthropomorphic frog, never gaining much popularity Betwixt would quickly fade into obscurity and was forced into the Land Of Nowhere - there Betwixt would watch (via old projectors) the world progress without him. Going into a depression Betwixt tried a desperate attempt to be "reborn" and had himself erased, a process that had never been achieved before - upon erasing himself Betwixt was redrawn as an anthropomorphic rabbit and was given a second chance. Betwixt, in his new form, become an instant success and although never reaching the mega-star status of other toons he was able to keep enough fans to avoid returning to the Land Of Nowhere. However Betwixt suffered from deep-rooted anger and cynicism following his rebirth and success, still having memories of his former life he began to see the world as shallow and materialistic - his former charm and mischieviousness began to warp into dark sociopathic behavior. Betwixt increasingly dark nature began to negatively effect his relations with other toons as well as companies, unable to find a studio that would work with him Betwixt once again fell into obscurity. Driven completely mad by the prospect of having to return to the Land Of Nowhere Betwixt tried to do something that would make him remembered forever - in his madness he decided to kill, an act that would indeed of given him ever lasting infamy (as few toons ever kill). However Betwixt was caught before he could succeed in his plan to fill an entire theatre with laughing-gas and was pursued to the top of a water-tower, his cartoon nature still running strong, his final act was to fall from the water-tower in somewhat of a parody to King Kong - as he fell a portal opened and transported him back to the Land Of Nowhere. And there he would remain for generations, unable to cope with his exile Betwixt created a twisted world of his own, naming it Betwixt Land - this amusement-park of doom is now Betwixt's vision of happiness and he rules over it with an iron fist: though he still looks to the tear in the sky high above the Land Of Nowhere that leads to the real world.. waiting for the day someone remembers him.. Personality Betwixt is a strange and tragic character, due to his rebirth he exists as a fusion of two very different beings - kind of a Jekyl and Hyde scenario: once a loving cartoon character who wanted nothing more than to make people smile Betwixt grew depressed and lonely as he watched the world change without him. Upon being reborn Betwixt enjoyed his success but had been altered by his past memories, which were still active in his mind, he felt that the world had abandoned him in the past due to his appearance and mannerism and began to grow more and more hateful in nature, to the point his mischievious cartoon nature began to alter into sociopathic hatred for all things. In the end however Betwixt is kind of a like a frightened, lonely and deeply troubled child - all he truly seeks is acceptance in a world that has continually forgotten about him, a world that he was so desperate to be a part of that he quite literally changed everything to be with only to be cast aside. Abilities Betwixt is a toon, he is completely immortal as a result and can warp reality to a near-limitless degree - however he is subjected to the rather unusual but well-known "cartoon physics". Betwixt is far more dangerous than an ordinary toon however as he doesn't hold back - behind the cute and comical exterior lies a deeply disturbed character and he thinks nothing of using lethal force if provoked. Specific Info *Betwixt is roughly 87 years old in human terms - his first appearance having been in 1923: however due to his status as an immortal he appears to be in his mid-20s at most. *Betwixt could be considered a kind of "thought form" in the sense he is not a real being but a projection of an abstract concept (in this case a fictional character) *Betwixt's form tends to be that of a monochrome rabbit, roughly 6ft in height and dressed in the style of a stereotypical drifter of days gone by: he has rather floppy ears but they can change to express his emotions. Battle Stats Agility: 9 Speed: 8 Strength: 7 Endurance: Infinite Willpower: 8 Category:Betwixt Category:Villains